Problem: Luis had to read pages 33 through 52 for homework tonight. If Luis read all of the pages he was assigned, how many pages did he read?
Instead of counting pages 33 through 52, we can subtract 32 from each number so we instead consider pages 1 through 20. We see that Luis read 20 pages. Notice that he read 20 and not 19 pages.